New Year's Resolution
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: Sena was finally going to tell Hiruma that he liked him, but when he sees the blond with another his hopes for a relationship are dashed. Thankfully there's someone more than willing to mend his heart. RikuSena, one sided HiruSena, hints of HiruAgon
1. Chapter 1

FASH: Alright, here's a not-to-weird pairing before I go into my delusional fangirl phase and start pairing Sena with everyone. What is it with me and making the main character of the series a complete whore? Well, not really, but... Sort of.

Disclaimer: I'm not saying that it would turn into a smut-fest, but if it were mine I think I would have more hinting at certain unconventional pairings and what not...

""-speech

''-thoughts

When Sena had created a list of New Year's resolutions in his head, the first one was the same as the second one and also the third, and finally the fourth was to succeed in football in his second year, even though Hiruma and Kurita wouldn't be able to play because of Deimon's rules.

The first three things may have been all the same, but it seemed far to important to just have one space on his list.

Sena was going to tell Hiruma all about his feelings for the older quarterback.

He wasn't quite sure when his admiration and fear for the blonde had turned into a crush, but Sena couldn't stop his feelings and embraced them secretly, treasuring every command the quarterback gave him, every smirk, every chuckle, every 'Ya Ha.'

In fact his crush had become fairly obvious to most of him team mates, most of them giving him the thumbs up about it and keeping tight lipped about it around Mamori. She didn't need to know that Hiruma had a much stronger hold on Sena than just being his captain on the football team.

So today, on the first of January Sena woke up early, although he'd been up late due to festivities the night before, he'd showered and brushed his teeth and hair until he was sure he looked perfect before making his way to school, a spring in his step. 'I wonder if Hiruma-san will like me back?' Sena thought hopefully, a blush spreading over his cheeks and resisting the urge to cross his fingers for good luck. 'I hope I'm not just his teams' ace running back to him, I hope I'm... More.' Deimon came into sight and Sena felt himself blush even harder. 'I wonder what kissing Hiruma-san would be like?' Sure he'd had a couple of dream where there was kissing, and sometimes a little more than just kissing, but he wanted to know what kissing Hiruma-san would really be like!

'I bet he'd want a fight for dominance with his t-t-tongue.' Sena took a hold of his by now beat red cheeks and shook his head from side to side as quick as he could. 'Stop thinking these bad, bad thoughts before you actually confess Sena! Hiruma-san might not return your feelings...'

Except according to most of the team it seemed pretty much like Hiruma would return Sena's feelings, so Sena felt there wasn't too much to worry about.

He came upon the club house and stood before the door with his hands shaking slightly and his mouth oddly dry. 'Here goes nothing.' He thought as he reached for the knob, then he noticed that the clubhouse door was open, just by a crack, already. 'That's odd.' He thought, retracting his hand just a little.

Kurita had told him Hiruma would be here this morning, but Hiruma didn't seem the type to leave a door ajar, there was less privacy that way.

'Maybe he has company, and I should come back later.' Sena thought, pressing his ear up to the door.

All the could make out was some heavy breathing and a gasped. "Fucking dreads."

'Agon-san is in there!?' Sena thought curiously, opening the door just a little more and peering inside. His eyes widened and he quickly turned away from the door, shock and depression overcoming him.

Hiuma and Agon had, well, been in a 'passionate embrace', along the same lines as the ones Sena sometimes dreamt about him and Hiruma having.

But that was impossible now, wasn't it? Sena bit his lip and tried to fight back the tears that stubbornly kept filling his eyes. 'I shouldn't be here, I really shouldn't be here.' He thought to himself, clenching his fists as some of the tears rolled down his cheeks.

And then he ran, thanking every deity that he had every heard of that practically no one was out yet, until he reached the riverside, collapsing on the hill and starring at the water, shimmering a bit in the sunlight.

'I wonder how long Hiruma-san and Agon-san had been together.' Sena thought to himself as he pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and resting his chin on his knees.

'I guess that's what I get for being too confident.' He wiped the tears from his eyes, his lips and hands were beginning to tremble. 'But I really thought that maybe he'd like me back.' He clenched his eyes shut and willed the tears away. 'And everyone who noticed thought he'd like me back. But I guess Hiruma-san kept his relationship secret from everyone, how were they supposed to know I had absolutely no chance to be with him at all?' Sena smiled bitterly and burrowed his face into his knees, determined not to shed any more tears, and to hide his face until he was sure the redness around his eyes would be gone.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there, because he'd been spending all his time repeating a mantra of: don't think about it, don't think about it, in his head and had forgotten how many times he'd said it, but it seemed like he'd only been hiding his face for a couple minutes when he felt a had grip his shoulder gently.

"Sena?" The brunette didn't have to glance behind him to know it was Riku speaking. "What is it?" Sena asked gruffly, trying to shrug his shoulder out of Riku's grasp, but the other boy just held on tighter his eyebrows drawing together in concern.

"Sena, have you been crying?" "What does it matter?" Riku dropped to the ground beside Sena, petting Sena's hair in a way similar to the way one pets a dog. "Because as your big brother I have the right to know about any girl who breaks your heart." "What if it wasn't a girl?" Riku looked about to say something then paused and blinked slowly a couple times. "What?" Sena burrowed his head deeper into his knees and didn't respond so Riku moved his hands from Sena's mop of hair to shake his shoulders. "Come on Sena, don't hide from me." Sena lifted his head up a bit peering at Riku from the corner of his eye. "I'm not hiding from anything." "Then look at me face to face."

Sena sighed drearily and turned to face Riku, who upon seeing Sena's red rimmed eyes placed a comforting hand on each of the boy's shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?" Sena bit his lips, eyes drifting away from Riku's gaze. "Not really." Riku's eyes narrowed a bit, but he decided not to push the matter, so he stood up and then pulled a fairly unwilling Sena to his feet.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I asked may parents if I could visit some old friends today, so come on Sena, let's go have so fun! It's the first day of the new year, a clean slate." "Hmph." Riku wound an arm around the shoulders of his unusually frigid friend. Had they both been of age Riku would have taken Sena out for a couple of drinks, possibly with the ulterior motive of finding out what exactly Sena meant when he mentioned that it wasn't a girl who'd broken his heart, possibly not. But alas, since they were both to young to partake in any sort of alcoholic beverages, he decided to stick with something oriented to people their age.

So he ended up dragging a fairly unwilling Sena to the arcade.

"Hey Sena, I challenge you to a DDR duel!" He had said as soon as they entered the low lit building. Sena took one look at the large, flashing machine and firmly said. "No."

So Riku dragged him around the arcade, showing off his 'awesome' skills and winning a fair amount of small stuffed animals, but Sena just began to look more and more depressed as time wore on, and even giving Sena all the plushies he'd won didn't seem to help the situation.

Sensing that his plan to make Sena tell him what was wrong and to get the boy smiling again wasn't exactly working, Riku decided on a different method, and dragged a still fairly unwilling Sena with him to the movies. He even paid for Sena's ticket, but Sena evened it out by sneaking off and buying popcorn and a soda, offering it Riku as a token of thanks, at least that's what Riku supposed it was supposed to be. "I could have got that stuff." Riku complained lightly as they made their way to the theater. "It could just count as a belated birthday present or something." Sena didn't reply and Riku sighed, having a conversation with a cardboard cutout of a smiling Sena probably would be more fun. 'Oh well, maybe he'll be in a better mood after the movie.'

Unfortunately the only movie that they wouldn't have had to wait for was a chick-flick, and Riku couldn't help but notice all the couples in the theater... He gave Sena a look from the corner of his eye, the brunette still looked miserable, and Riku wasn't sure if wrapping an arm around Sena and cuddling with him would really help that.

'Damn, this is harder than I thought. Was Sena just dumped by a longer term boyfriend that I didn't know about?' Riku frowned and glared at the screen, the main character was crying as she professed her love to some well muscled guy who said he'd never be able to love her back. Most of the girls in the audience were sobbing and...

Hearing a couple of sniffs beside him Riku turned, shocked to see Sena, bitting his lower lips with tears trekking down his face.

'Did I just make the situation worse...' He couldn't stand to see the sight of a crying Sena so Riku grabbed onto the other boy's hand and pulled him out of his seat, leading him away from big screen, and for the first time that day Sena willingly followed him.

And so, deciding to go with something safe and almost certain to bring a smile on Sena's face, Riku quickly guided him to an ice cream parlor.

Sena took a good look at the store his was in, and his eyes drifted to the multiple stuffed toys he was still carrying around. "You know Riku, we've been doing very date-like things together today." Riku blushed and looked away. "Really? I didn't notice." 'I guess we have! So is this what a date with Sena would be like?' He frowned a bit, walking beside Sena as they were ushered to their seats and given menus. 'No, I'm sure Sena would be much happier if we were on an actual date. I've got to find out what's getting him so depressed.' Riku gave Sena a look from over the top of his menu, eyebrows drawing together slowly.

The waitress came by a few minutes later, and seeing as Sena was stuck in some sort of dream land, Riku ordered for them both.

Seconds after the waitress left Sena slumped forward, his forehead coming to rest on the table with a 'thump'. "Riku, have you even been in love?" The blue eyes boy sputtered for a moment. "L-Love? Well, uh, sure, I guess..." Sena grumbled in reply to the stuttered answer and Riku was slightly thankful that the boy wasn't looking at him, he didn't know how he would explain his blush.

There was an awkward silence enveloping them until the waitress dropped off their orders and Riku, looking thoroughly pleased with himself, bravely announced to Sena. "It's your favorite."

Sena, who during his childhood had been a real sucker for ice cream, raised his head with one eye peaking open.

And there, in front of his undeserving eyes, was God's most wonderful creation. A scoop of chocolate ice cream and bubble gum ice cream. The chocolate was smothered in caramel sauce and hazelnuts while the bubble gum was covered in gummy bears. "You remembered my favorite ice cream." Sena said skeptically and Riku snorted. "Of course I did! What kind of big brother would I be if I forgot something as simple as your favorite ice cream?" Sena couldn't help but break out into a smile and as soon as he did Riku slammed one fist on the table, the other pointing at Sena victoriously while the brunette blinked at him curiously. "Ah-ha! Today's objective has been accomplished. Operation make Sena smile is a success!" Sena blushing, slipping lower into his seat to try and hide from the curious gazes of the other patrons.

"Was I really that bad all day?" Sena asked softly and Riku crossed his arms and nodded. "Yeah, but luckily your big brother is here to solve all your problems, once you decide to tell me what's going on that is." "I'll tell you later, besides, you should visit Mamori-neesan today too." Sena said as he prodded at his chocolate ice cream before scooping a bit and gingerly place the spoon in his mouth, a low sound of approval reverberating through his entire being as his eyes fluttered closed.

Riku gulped, wondering if Sena always looked like this while eating ice cream. The blue eyed boy openly stared at the boy until Sena curiously glanced up at him and told him that his strawberry ice cream was melting. So Riku, trying to be a little less suspicious, quickly dug in.

"You know Riku, we haven't really been eating properly today, and now I'll be too full to eat a nutritious lunch." Sena scolded lightly as he chewed on a couple red gummy bears, Riku just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care and I know that you don't care. You had a look of utter rapture on your face as you were eating." "I can't help it, I don't get ice cream very often." "Yeah yeah, excuses excuses." Riku took out his wallet and began taking two one thousand yen notes. (Approximately 20 bucks.)

"Riku, you're not planning to pay for me again are you?" Sena asked and Riku just cocked an eyebrow at him. "So what if I am?" "I'll pay for myself! It's not like we're on a date or anything. You paid for my movie ticket already, and you won me all these cute little stuffed animals. The only thing I've paid for today was the popcorn and pop at the theater." Riku sighed. "Fine, whatever you want sweetheart." "Don't call me that!" "Fine, if I have to. Do you want to head over to Mamori's after this?" Sena smiled warmly at the mention of Mamori."Sure!"


	2. Chapter 2

FASH: Here's the second installment of this lovely fic that I hope you are all enjoying. Seriously, there should be more Riku/Sena fics out there. And while we're on that topic, there should be more Anyone/Sena fics. Come on! You know I'm right...

""-speech

''-thoughts

The trip to Mamori's house had been rather uneventful, Sena had just begun naming all the six little plushies that Riku had won for him and Riku just stared at him every time a name was bestowed upon one of the animals. 'He's naming them...' Riku never knew that guys his and Sena's age would actually bother naming their stuffed animals. 'But that's one of the reasons why he's so cute.'

When they knocked on the door Mamori was quick to greet them, giving them both a crushing hug that stole away all the air in their bodies before inviting them in for tea. They chatted about this and that, Mamori mostly going on about how nice it was for the three of them to be together again. It seemed like no time at all had passed when Mamori glanced at her watch and with a gasp realized that she was supposed to start making supper ten minutes earlier, she quickly shooed them out of the house with some 'nice to see you again' and 'come visit again sometime.'

This left Riku and Sena with not much else to do.

Sena volunteered to walk Riku to the train station, to which the fair haired boy had quickly yelled. "NO! Umm, I mean... Can I sleep over at your house tonight?" Sena flinched at the sudden outburst before giving Riku a strange look. "Well, I'll have to ask my parents first, but they'll probably say yes so-" "Alright! Let's get going!" Riku exclaimed as he grabbed onto Sena's hand, going in the general direction he thought Sena's house was in before the other boy informed him that it was in the opposite direction.

"Honestly Riku, you remember my favorite ice cream, but you don't remember where my house is?" Sena asked jokingly, Riku huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well excuse me, it's been practically five years, a guys' memory can get fuzzy sometimes."

Sena had lead Riku back to his house and unsurprisingly Sena's mother was happy to have Riku over and quickly agreed to the sleep over before asking the two boys what they wanted for dinner.

"I'm sure I'll like anything you cook Kobayakawa-san." Riku replied smoothly and Sena had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at his friend as his mother giggled very much like a school girl. He managed to drag Riku away before he sweet talked his mother into marrying him or some other ghastly type of thing. He was just beginning to enter his room when he turned and smiled.

Riku's breath hitched in his throat before he noticed that Sena was looking over his shoulder, he frown and looked behind him as Sena dashed into his room to place the stuffed animals on his bed before moving past Riku.

"Hey there kitty." Sena cooed as he went over to his kitten and scooped it up in his arms, scratching it behind the ears. The cat instantly started purring and Riku was slightly horrified to find out the he was jealous of a cat.

"I, uh, didn't know you were a cat person Sena." Riku said nervously as he followed Sena into the room, Riku was not good with cats, Riku hated cats and in turn cats hated him, a lot. In fact he was almost sure the cat was glaring at him from the safe haven of Sena's arms.

"Oh no, I love cats, they're so adorable, see?" Sena stroked his small fingers along the kitten's back, smiling wide as it let out a loud purr. "Puppies are adorable too, and they can fetch, and are loyal, and aren't the embodiment of evil." "But cats can purr, and Pitt isn't evil, he's a cute little kitty, aren't you Pitt? Yes you are." Sena held the kitten up to his face and Riku sighed. "Of course he is now, but you know, once he turns into a cat he won't be nearly as cute." Sena frowned at him. "That's not true, cats are always cute." "Yeah, sure, whatever, I'd choose a dog over a cat any day." 'Why the hell are we talking about dogs and cats? I need to find out what's going on with Sena!' He opened his mouth the ask the question again, but Sena interrupted him.

"Wanna play a game?" He asked as he gently sat the kitten down beside him and Riku nodded, figuring he could always force the answer out of Sena later, when he was half asleep. "Sure, what games do you have. Oh, and just a word of warning, I can kick anyone's ass at card games, so you might as well stick to the board games." Riku smirked triumphantly and Sena just rolled his eyes at him. "I'm not good with card games, so don't worry, I'll try and find a game challenging enough for the both of us."

They ended up playing Chinese Checkers for the entire hour before dinner, with Riku winning every game. And Riku swore that whenever he won 'Pitt' would glare it him and flex it's paw a bit, causing Riku to nervously ask if the cat had been declawed. Sena had responded with a yes and had picked Pitt up once again and going "It must have been terrible", "My poor baby", that sort of thing, and when Riku was sure the cat sent a triumphant look over its shoulder at him, he kind of wished he hadn't asked.

When they were called down to supper Sena's mother had informed him that his father would be staying late at the office, and Riku took one look at the dishes laid out on the table and went. "I knew I'd like anything you cook, it smells wonderful, I can't wait to taste it." Sena threw him a look and Riku just smirked at him.

When dinner was over Sena washed the dishes, Riku dried them and Sena's mother hovered over them when she wasn't busy putting things away, commenting on how it wasn't right to let a guest help clean up. But Riku, of course, just smiled at her charmingly and said it was the least he could do after her wonderful hospitality.

So as soon as Sena was in the safety of his room he swapped Riku over the head lightly. "Stop hitting on my mom." "What, I wasn't doing anything of the sort, I was just getting into her good graces." Sena placed his hands on his hip jokingly. "Oh really? Don't do it anymore though, or else you might become my new father." And then Riku began to cough viciously into his fist. "Ah! Riku! Are you okay?" "I'll be fine." The fair haired boy wheezed, slightly thankful that 'Pitt' wasn't there to see his weakness, damn cat would probably exploit it or something...

Once his lungs were once again functioning properly he was quick to ask Sena for a pair of pajamas he could borrow. 'I should have planned this visit a bit better...' "Riku, here." "Ah, thanks Sena." "I'll go change into my pajamas in the bathroom, then we can talk about what else to do tonight." The brunette said as he left the room, thankfully not noticing the blush springing up on Riku's cheeks.

A couple of minutes later and they were both awkwardly standing in Sena's room, Riku in a pair of pattern-less blue pajamas, and Sena in his game controller Pjs. "So, what do you wanna do?" "I dunno, what do you wanna do?"

They ended up spending the next hour and a half watching Disney's Alice in Wonderland, Riku was slightly amused to find out that Sena seemed to have every animated Walt Disney movie ever made.

"Did you know the guy who wrote Alice in Wonderland was a mad hatter? And Alice was a real girl and he liked her and-" "Shhh. Just watch the movie Riku." The other boy huffed and threw a look at the cat in Sena's lap who seemed to be grinning at him, not unlike the Cheshire Cat in the movie. 'Someday cat, someday...'

After the movie they had once again moved up to Sena's room where said brunette began taking some of the pillows off of his bed. "I'll set up the futon for you in just a minute." "Wait, stop, hold it!" Riku waved his hand in the air and Sena turned to his curiously. "You don't actually plan on going to sleep now do you?" Sena looked confused. "Why not? I stayed up late last night and got up early, I'm tired." "I'm tired too, but you don't actually sleep during sleep overs." Sena blinked at him, looking unsure. "You don't?" Riku sighed, taking the pillows from Sena and flinging them back onto his bed. "No you don't. We have to stay up until the wee hours of the morning and talk." "Oh. So what do we talk about?"

Riku flopped onto the bed, Sena sitting down gracefully beside him. "I don't know about you, but I want you to tell me about why you were crying this morning." Sena stiffened. "Oh." Riku placed a comforting hand on the brunette's shoulder. "It's okay Sena, you can tell me everything, it's not like I'm gonna laugh at you or something. I'm not that bad of a guy." Sena took a good look at the other boy before caving.

"I have a crush on Hiruma-san." "WHAT! Why?" Sena frowned. "Why wouldn't I? Anyways. I had decided to confess to him today, but when I got to the clubhouse..." Riku squeezed Sena's shoulder, urging him on. Sena took a deep breath. "When I got to the clubhouse he and Agon-san were, uh, having sex." He blushed and Riku inward scoffed. 'Hmph. I'm way better than Hiruma.'

"You shouldn't let it get to you, there are other guys out there. Besides, Hiruma's scary." 'But he's also very... You know... Sexy." "He blackmails people." "Out of passion for his favorite sport." "He has enough fire power to wipe out an army." "And he has this dangerous edge to him, it's very... You know... Sexy." "Sena, the guy is crazy." "He is not, he's just-" "Sexy?"

Sena pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "I thought you said you wouldn't make fun of me." "I'm not making fun of you. I'm just trying to list the reasons why you shouldn't have a crush on him." "You know it doesn't really matter. It's not like I have a chance now anyways." Sena said, looking dejected and Riku mentally cursed himself before trying to rectify the situation.

"But Sena, I'm sure there are lots of people who like you." He said as he turned to face Sena, bringing his legs up on the bed and crossing them. "So you should just go out with one of the people who likes you, who knows, you might enjoy it." The other boy sighed. "But I wouldn't do that, then they'd just a re-bound or something like that, right? I don't want to do that to anyone. Maybe I'll just give up on love."

Riku practically fell off the bed.

"Or maybe I'll just stick to girls."

This time Riku did fall off the bed with a loud thump and a low groan of pain.

"Riku, are you alright?" "Uh, yeah, just great." He said as he pulled himself back up. "Why did you fall over like that?" Riku quickly changed the subject, holding back his blush. "Do you know what girls do at sleep overs?" Sena tilted his head to the side. "Huh?" "I heard that girls do a whole bunch of stuff at sleep overs." Sena raised one eyebrow curiously. "So wouldn't guys do the same types of things? If both genders have sleep overs don't they just talk?" "No, I heard girl do stuff like-" "Make overs? Mamori-neesan told me about that once." "No! I heard that they practice kissing!" "... What?" "Yeah. And they have hot and sweaty pillow fights in their lingerie. And then they practice their fake orgasms." "THEY WHAT?" Sena slapped his hand over his mouth and eyed his door, waiting for thirty long seconds before turning back to Riku, eyes wide. "Are you serious?" Riku nodded gravely.

"Yeah, that's what I thought the first time Kid told me... So Sena, wanna practice kissing?" He asked seriously, Sena, not believing that Riku was serious at all responded with. "But Riku, I can't kiss you, you're my friend, I've known you since elementary school and you refer to yourself as my big brother."

Riku tried not to show his disappointment. "Isn't that the point though? What's a little practice between friends?" Sena blushed. "You make it sound like kissing is a... A simple thing to do." Riku shrugged. "Well if you're going to be that way about it I'll settle for a hot and sweaty pillow fight." Sena let out a 'hmph' and chucked a pillow right into Riku's face.

"I'm not sure I deserved that." "You did, trust me, you did."

They lapsed into an awkward silence for a couple of minutes, broken by an occasional muffled cough from Riku.

"Can we go to sleep now?" Sena asked after what seemed like forever and Riku shook his head. "No way. There must be some stuff to talk about. We've got a couple of years of catching up to do." "I don't know about you, but my life wasn't all to exciting until I joined the football club." "Hmmm. I guess I've just been doing schoolwork and training." "And constantly being late." "I can't be bothered to abide by the laws of time." "Are you late for your dates too? Or do you manage to abide the laws of time during them?" Riku grinned at Sena. "Wanna find out?" Sena cocked an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure I don't. But feel free to try and change my mind... Can I go to sleep now?"

Riku's eyes narrowed a bit, studying Sena's expression to try and figure out if the other boy was being serious. 'He's probably not serious though, damn. But I'm sure I can 'change his mind' anyways.'

"Riiiiikuuuu. I'm tired." Sena whined, stretching out on his bed and laying his head on his arms. "Can I please go to sleep?" Riku sighed. "Fine, just tell me where the extra futon is and I'll set it up." "Don't bother, there's enough room for the both of us." Sena said as he scooted over and buried himself under the covers. He glanced up at Riku, who was starring at him with a strange expression on his face. "What? We can both fit." "Uh, yeah." Riku stood up and went over to the light switch, flicking it down before crawling into bed beside Sena.

Sena apparently liked hugging onto things in his sleep, because not even five minutes after Riku had laid down Sena's arms had somehow managed to wrap their way around his torso. Riku turned, wide eyed to see Sena snuggling against his shoulder before turning back, his face completely red.

'Just don't think about it, just don't think about it, don't think about it!'

Needless to say, it took Riku a little longer than usual to get to sleep.

The next morning the fair haired boy awoke to the wonderful smell of breakfast, blushing in embarrassment when his stomach growled loudly. He turned to the other side of the bed, as if to give an excuse to Sena, except the other boy was no longer there.

'How did he manage to get out of bed without waking me up?' Riku wondered as he slowly trotted down the stairs in search of food and Sena, which were both conveniently located in the kitchen.

"Good morning sunshine." Riku said slowly, punctuating the sentence with a yawn. Sena turned around and gave him a strange look. "Sunshine? Maybe you need to sleep some more." "Nah, I'll wake up once I've had some coffee." Riku replied as he waltzed into the kitchen and sat down at th table while Sena began measuring the amount of coffee beans to put in the coffee maker.

Not long after a cup of wonderfully hot coffee slid into his view, followed by a plate of what appeared to be...

"These are pancakes, right?" He asked and Sena looked mildly offended. "Of course they are, what else would they be? I know it's probably not nearly as good s my mother's cooking which you seem so very fond of but-" "Shhh. Sena it's okay, I was just making sure." Riku said with a wide grin as he began sipping on his coffee and Sena slid into the seat beside him, staring at him in wonder.

"How can you drink it with nothing in it?" Riku rose an eyebrow. "Years of practice." "Coffee stunts your growth." "Well, I'm still taller than you, so if you ever reach my height then I guess I'll _have_ to stop drinking it." Sena smiled at him brightly. "Good, I'm a growing boy you know, it won't take me too long to catch up to you." "If you say so Sena, if you say so..."

The pancakes, despite not being very round and kind of dark looking had been good anyways, he had even commented on it, which caused Sena to give him a strange look. "You're not going to start talking to me like you were to my mother, right?" Riku didn't answer.

The coffee was starting to wake him up and he finally took notice of the time, which was ten in the morning. "I'll probably have to leave soon." He said lowly and Sena nodded in agreement, taking Riku's plate, cutlery and mug to the sink with the other dirty dishes. "I'll walk you to the station whenever you want to go." The small boy said as he turned on the sink.

"Need help with that?" Riku asked as he came up behind the other boy, peering over his shoulder. "No, I can handle to dishes by myself, just sit down and relax for a bit or something." Riku turned and upon spotting Pitt standing on the seat of the chair he had been sitting in looking as intimidating as a kitten that size could, Riku thought it was a much better idea to go back upstairs and change into his clothes.

After they had both changed out of their pajamas they spent nearly an hour playing Chinese Checkers, again, except Sena actually won a couple of times, before Riku decided it was time for him to get going.

Sena walked him down to the train station, unaware of the looks Riku kept shooting him out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey Sena, do you, maybe want to come over to my place?" Sena turned to him in surprise. "When, right now?" "No, no, tomorrow maybe? Before we have to go back to school. We'll have loads of fun I promise." "Well, okay, but I don't know where you live or anything." "That's okay!" Riku gripped Sena's hands and clasped them together between his own. "I'll pick you up from the station, and I promise I'll be on time! Cross my heart and hope to die." Riku's heart fluttered a bit when Sena smiled up at him sweetly. "Alright, I'll call you before I get on the train tomorrow." Riku then reluctantly let go of Sena's hands.

"Until tomorrow my fair lady." Sena slapped him lightly on the arm. "Bye Riku, remember to be on time." "Ha, as if I'd ever be late for you." Riku replied as he pivoted around towards the train.

Tomorrow would be the day everything would change, hopefully for the better, when Riku finally confessed.

'I'll show Sena I'm much better than _Hiruma_... I hope.'


	3. Chapter 3

FASH: Alright, final part is up! I tried to make it cute... Don't really know how successful I was though... A bit of CHEESE at the ending...

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Sena gazed at the walls of the train station dully, pursing his lips together as he took another glance at his watch. It was one forty three, Riku had two more minutes before he was officially late, not that Sena really expected him to be on time, after all, Riku always seemed to move at his own set pace.

Sena stiffened a bit when his eyes were covered by a pair of hands, a familiar voice whispering right against his ear: "Guess who."

Sena smiled a bit and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, I just can't tell at all, I would say that it was the person who was supposed to meet me here, but I'm pretty sure they'll be at _least_ five minutes late." The hands were removed and Sena could hear Riku sigh behind him.

"How rude, and to think that I came here on time just to make you happy." Sena turned around and patted Riku on the shoulder. "I know, truly I am a horribly person... So, what are we doing today anyways?" "Oh, it's a surprise." Sena cocked one eyebrow. "A surprise? Is it a good surprise?" Riku turned Sena back around and began steering him out of the station. "You'll see, you'll see."

Riku had planned the day out perfectly! There were no flaws, he was sure of it! First he was going to take Sena to his house and re-introduce him to his mother before whisking the brunette away to the fair that was located on the other side of town where he'd win Sena as many stuffed animals as they bother could carry, or at least he'd try. Near the end of the day he'd set the mood a little while on the Ferris Wheel and he'd tell Sena how he felt before the other boy went home, letting the other boy think everything over, no pressure.

'It's perfect.' Riku clenched one fist, grinning up at the sky looking _slightly_ crazy. 'I'm sure if I get my feelings across Sena will be sure to respond. He's at least bi, so that's not a problem, and he trusts me, trust is important in a relationship!'

"Riku, why are you smiling like that?" Riku stopped his train of thought and allowed his gaze to wander over to Sena who was walking beside him. "Huh? Uh, nothing." "Are you sure, you had a pretty big grin on your face." "Really?" "Yep." Riku turned his head, cheeks slightly pink. "I was just thinking about how much fun we'll have tonight is all." "Okay, it kind of looked like you were planning to take over the world or something." Sena chuckled as Riku sputtered indignantly for a moment.

Riku managed to keep his mind from wandering for the rest of the trek to his house where, as he had predicted, Sena was warmly welcomed by his mother, in fact, is was a little hard to drag him away from his mother...

"Aw, Riku-chan, you never let me meet any of your friends from school and I haven't seen Sena-chan in ages. Can't you stay for a bit and have some tea?" Riku frowned a bit at the question so his mother instead turned to Sena, who took a cautious step back.

"Sena-chan, don't you want some tea?" "W-Well, ummm... I suppose so?"

It was nearly an hour of tea, snacks and small talk before Riku's mother was satisfied with the amount of time spent in Sena's company and shooed them out of the house to 'go do teenager-type things.'

"Well, you're mother is-" "Strange? I know." "Actually I was going to say nice." Riku reached out and patted Sena's shoulder with a sigh. "I suppose she is nice, but you have to admit, she's also kind of strange." Sena gave a bit of a smile. "Strange in a nice way." "You're too kind Sena, too kind." Riku said, withdrawing his hand and grinning brightly. "Anyways! Let's get going!"

They had been walking for a few minutes when Sena suddenly perked up beside him, a large smile making itself know on his face.

"We're going to a fair?" Sena asked suddenly and Riku paused, looking at him with wide eyes. "How did you guess?" He asked, he was sure that he hadn't given any hints as to what they'd be doing! Sena chuckled a bit behind his hand before replying. "You know I _can_ see Riku, I can see a Ferris Wheel practically straight ahead of us. Where else would we be going." "Ah, maybe I should have blindfolded you then." Riku said as he rubbed the back of his head bashfully, blushing a bit when Sena grabbed his hand and began tugging him along. "Come on Riku, don't just stand there, we have a fair to go to!"

Well, Sena seemed awfully excited about this, good.

In mere minutes they had both reached the fair grounds, had payed for their admission and Sena was dragging Riku around everywhere like an over excited child.

After Sena had looked at every single attraction there was he anxiously turned to Riku. "What do we do first?" "Well, what did you see that you want to-" "House of Mirrors!" Sena replied without waiting for Riku to finish his question, immediately tugging Riku in the direction they had just come from.

'He's so excited, it's really cute.' Riku said, not really minding that Sena was dragging him around when he was fully capable of following behind him without any help, even tough he was getting a couple of weird looks... Oh well, at least he was holding Sena's hand. 'His skin is really soft, he's got feminine hands...'

Sena was having the time of his life, he hardly ever went to these types of things, he was in the middle of dragging Riku to a popcorn stand when he saw something out of the corner of his eye, he turned his head to get a better look and still, eyes going wide.

"Oi Sena, why did you stop?" Riku asked, casually glancing in the direction Sena was staring. Directly across from them was a game booth where you had to knock down a tower of cans with a baseball to win one of the prizes.

"So... So cute!" Sena exclaimed beside him before practically skipping to the booth and buying three baseballs.

Sadly, so blinded by the cuteness of one of the prizes, a red teddy bear with big blue eyes, Sena completely forgot that he could not aim. So after a rather pathetic attempt which resulted in no cans knocked down and a rather scared looking game moderator Riku decided to come to his rescue.

"Which one do you think is cute?" He asked, eyes racking over the various stuffed animals before Sena pointed at the red teddy. Riku smiled and handed the man behind the counter enough money for three baseballs, knocking down the tower of cans withing two shots.

"Uh, here."Riku said dully as he held out the teddy bear to Sena, blushing a bit more than he would have liked. 'This feels like a date.' Sena took the bear slowly, staring at it in something akin to awe before throwing himself at Riku and wrapping both arms around the other boy's neck. "Thank you!" Riku blushed, muttering: "You're welcome." Under his breath before carefully detaching Sena's arms from his neck. "Now then, how about that popcorn?"

"Hey Riku?" Sena asked once he had finished his popcorn. "Yeah?" Riku answered casually, eyes starring of in the direction of the setting sun. 'It's almost time...'

"Thanks, for today, and yesterday and the day before. I... I really appreciate it and I know if it weren't for you I'd probably be huddled under my blankets in my room crying my eyes out." Sena blushed a bit and held the bear tightly to his chest. "So yeah, thanks a million." He finished, giving Riku a small smile which the other boy reciprocated ten-fold.

"I'm just glad you're not depressed over it anymore. Anyways, I think we have time for about one more thing before you should start heading back, how about..." Riku paused for a moment in mock thought. "The Ferris Wheel?" Sena blinked slowly, eye moving towards the towering structure. "The Ferris Wheel? I don't know, I'm okay with height, but that doesn't look very safe." "Aw, come on Sena." Riku wrapped an arm around Sena's shoulder in a vague attempt to be comforting. "I'll be right there the whole time. Besides, we'll be completely safe, they check these things out before they let people on them." Sena slumped over a bit, pouting. "I suppose you're right... But I refuse to look out the window." "Fine fine, do what you want just as long as you're there." Riku said as he began walking towards the line for the Ferris Wheel, his arm still slung around Sena's shoulder.

The brunette was tense during the wait, his eyes were glued to the massive wheel in front of him and he tensed up even more when it was their turn to go on, sitting in the very middle of one of the seats with his teddy in his arms while Riku lounged on the seat across from him.

With every sway and movement of the ride Sena would flinch a bit and grasp the red bear tighter, not allowing his eyes to wander away from his own shoes.

'Alright, so the whole setting the mood in the Ferris Wheel by looking out into the sunset idea has been smashed to pieces, but I'm sure I can salvage something from the wreckage.' Riku stole a glance at Sena feeling more and more like a bastard when he saw how scared the other boy seemed to be.

"Sena, I'm sorry I made you get on this ride." Sena finally stopped looking at his shoes and instead brought up his head to look at Riku, a small, albeit forced, smile on his face. "It's okay Riku, but I think I'd feel a bit better if you weren't sitting all the way over there, I kind of feel like a little kid, holding onto this bear for comfort." The brunette placed the bear on his left side, sifting over a bit to make room for Riku on his right.

Riku was dumbstruck for a moment before carefully moving to Sena's side, lightly gripping the brunette's hand, Sena smiled up at him. "Thanks."

Riku stared out the window in a daze, biting his lip and fighting the blush that wanted to make itself known. 'Sena's hand really is soft.' The machinery creaked a bit as it came to a stop again and Sena gripped on Riku's hand a bit tighter, shifting closer to the fair haired boy.

"Hey Sena..." "Hm?" "Is there anyone other than Hiruma that you like?" Sena closed his eyes in thought for a moment. "I don't think so, why?" "Well... Because... Because..." Dammit it wasn't supposed to be like this! He was going to tell Sena before he went home so he'd have time to think things over, but then again his plan didn't seem to be working quite well in the first place so... 'Oh well. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.'

"Because I like you." Riku stated firmly before pressing his lips over Sena's briefly, pulling back and immediately turning to face the window, staring at his red faced reflection.

"I wanted to tell you a bit later, so that you didn't have to feel like you had to respond immediately, but this sort of seemed like a good opportunity." Riku twiddled his thumbs anxiously for Sena to say something, anything, but the other boy stayed completely silent.

"I-I haven't ruined out friendship because of this, have I?" Riku asked cautiously as turned to face the other boy who appeared to be dazed. Riku gulped nervously. "I can understand if you don't like me that way and don't want to give it a chance, but I really would hate it if I just destroyed our friendship."

"... When I saw you again after so long I was really happy, and then, when you found out I was Eyeshield 21 and was going to be your rival on the field and treated me coldly I... I was really upset." Sena said softly and Riku winced a bit. 'I was a bit mean, wasn't I.'

"And now we're friends again and I'm really happy when I'm with you, but, I've never thought about you in a romantic sort of way." Sena shyly brought his eyes to meet Riku's. "Sorry.""That's okay, don't worry about it." Riku somehow managed to smile encouragingly. "I just hope that one day you'll be able to find happiness with someone." Sena's eyes widened minutely for a moment before smiling back lightly. "Thanks."

A fairly comfortable silence fell between them and Sena shifted closer and gripped at his hand, squeezing it slightly whenever they swayed a little too much for Sena's liking and soon enough the ride was over, and it was time for Sena to start heading back.

"So, have you come up with a name for your new teddy bear?" Riku asked humorously, trying to break the silence that had overtaken them, inwardly laughing when he saw Sena's face go pink.

"Is it weird that I name my stuffed animals even though I'm in High School?" Sena asked bashfully and Riku had to suppress his smile. "To tell the truth Sena, yes, yes it is, especially since you're a guy." "Oh." "But don't let it get to you, it's one of the reasons why you're so cute."

Sena stopped walking and Riku turned around quickly, an apology already forming on his lips until he heard Sena ask: "Do you really think I'm cute?"

The fair haired boy stood in front of Sena and cupped the boys face in his hands. "Yes, I think you're adorable, I have for a really long time." Sena blushed to the tips of his ears. "How long? How long have you liked me Riku?" Riku closed his eyes in thought. "I can't remember the exact date, but I formed a little crush on you back when we were kids, when I moved my feelings sort of tamed down, but then I saw you again and saw what an awesome football player you had become and... The feelings just all came back." "Did you really mean it, when you said that you just wanted me to find happiness with someone?" Riku sighed, did Sena already have someone else on his mind and just wanted his blessing or something?

"Yeah, I meant it, because you know, when you love someone you're supposed to just want their happin-Huh?" Sena had wrapped his arms around his waist and was hugging him tightly.

"Do you really like me that much?! You'd keep me happy even if it makes you sad?" Sena asked, the question muffled in his chest and Riku wrapped his arms around the other boy gently.

"As long as you're happy Sena." The brunette slowly pulled himself out of the embrace and gave Riku a chaste peck on the cheek.

"I really do like you Riku, and I think that you could make me happy." "R-really?" "Um-hm." Sena moved just a bit closer so that his lips were hovering mere centimeters from Riku's own. "And I want to try my hardest to make you happy." He closed the distance between them before pulling away with a big smile on his face.

"I know what I'm going to name my teddy bear now." Riku openly gaped at him. "You've decided that you'll be my boyfriend and you've just kissed me and that's the first thing that you say when you pull away?" Sena's smile widened and he held the bear tightly to his chest. "I'm gonna name him Riku-kun." "W-What?" Riku sputtered indignantly, staring at the bear. "But it doesn't look like me at all!" Sena took Riku's hand and once again started walking in the direction of the train station.

"But at least this way I'll always have a Riku to comfort me when I'm sad." "Sena, there is such a thing as a phone you know." Sena pouted at him, gripping 'Riku-kun' tightly. "You should be happy I named it after you. I promise I'll cuddle it every time I think of you." Riku slumped over in defeat. "... First I was jealous of your cat and that was bad enough. Now I'm jealous of a teddy bear." "Eh? Why would you be jealous of Pitt?" Riku sighed and slowed down when he saw that they were approaching the train station. "I'll call you tomorrow, I know school will start soon and we won't really be able to see each other much, but during spring break, would you like to come over to my house again?" "I'd love to." Sena replied and Riku, not really being able to help himself, leaned over and pressed his lips firmly against Sena's.

For so long he'd wanted to kiss those lips, and now he finally could.

'Life is good.' He thought to himself as he watched the train leave the station, because even if they lived in different towns and couldn't see each other too often, Sena like him back and really, what else mattered?


End file.
